


Echoes

by Master_Magician



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: Wil keeps his promise to Eretria, but he isn't the only one who returns for the rover girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to figure out what to write for fanfiction, but I have a problem. Most of my fandoms are either dead, or sparsely crowded. Take Quantum Break for example, I just wrote one for that game but got only a single review out of it. Believe me nothing sucks worse than putting a lot of thought and work into a story and nobody reads it or comments/reviews.
> 
> So here I am now, coming back to Shannara since people seem to still be writing for this. Hopefully I still have readers to be found in this fandom. Plus I love writing triad romances.
> 
> I started this at the finale of season 1 but never finished it. I think it's about time I fixed that. And on a side note, if I still have readers then I have a second chapter planned for Dreamland. Maybe other stories as well.
> 
> And this will be a two-shot.
> 
> Enjoy.

Okay so maybe Wil had not properly thought this plan through. Now that he was out in the wilderness, it was dawning on him he shouldn't really be out here without someone traveling with him.

In fact, it was doing something similar to this that allowed him to meet Eretria. Crossing troll territory on his own hadn't worked so well that time. He'd have been troll chow if the rover hadn't shown up when she did.

Apparently Wil didn't learn his lesson the first time because here he was again. Except trolls were not the only problem. Elf-hunters and rovers, not to mention the normal hungry wildlife, doing this by himself hadn't been one of Wil's wiser judgment calls.

But a promise was a promise, and he had one to keep to Eretria. He'd already lost Amberle, he wasn't about to lose Eretria if he could do anything about it. Besides, the rover girl was way too tough to be taken out by a small army of trolls.

The memory of his last encounter with the elven princess still burned like hot coals in Wil's stomach. She was right there, albeit in tree form, and he couldn't hear her. Allanon said she would talk when she was ready but why wouldn't she want to? Was it too much for a simple 'hello, don't worry, I'm okay'?

Unless she didn't want to talk to them anymore...

Don't think about it, Wil had to constantly remind himself. He needed to focus on finding Eretria first, then maybe together they would figure out what to do about Amberle. Perhaps there would be some way to reverse it without bringing the demons back.

Unless that was impossible...

"Damn it Wil Ohmsford you need to stop thinking so much." Wil growled under his breath.

At least Wil was close by now, he would reach Safehold in the morning. The only reason he stopped tonight was because the sun had gone down and travel was difficult in the dark. Not to mention he didn't fancy the idea of being almost eaten by some night predator, again.

Coming alone might have been unwise, but so far Wil had few complications. Almost as if somebody was watching over him, or his luck had decided to take a turn for the better. Either way he didn't care, he had a rover to find.

Staring into the flames of his campfire, Wil allowed his thoughts to drift back to the last time he and the girls had been together. On the run from the trolls with the horde right behind them. She could have ran at many points, she could have abandoned them multiple times, but that just wasn't Eretria's way. For all her snark, defiance, and selfishness, Eretria had one of the largest heart's Wil had ever seen.

Everything was all wrong. It should be Eretria the people of Arborlon heaped the praise upon, not him. After the life she had lived, Eretria deserved better. A place to call her own, no longer needing to steal just to survive, Eretria should have had all these things and more.

He hadn't figured that part out yet, but gods willing Wil was going to make sure she got some of what she should as soon as he found her and brought her back. The Four Lands were going to know they owed a large part of their lives to a certain rover.

"Wil..." For the last couple hours every time Wil felt a breeze he could have sworn he heard someone talking, but he had assumed it to be his imagination. But now it was definitely sounding like a person's voice.

Looking up from the fire, Wil's hand drifted of its own accord to his hidden boot knife. He was no fighter, but Eretria had taught him a few things at least.

"Wil..." The voice called out weakly again. There was something odd about it, beyond that fact that Wil was literally listening to the wind speak. The sound was distorted and broken, but just hearing it even partially clearly was strangely comforting.

"Hello?" Wil spoke softly before slapping himself in the forehead. "And now I'm talking to the wind, great, I really have lost it."

"Wil... this way." This was the first time Wil had heard something beyond his name being spoken. He hadn't a clue why, but Wil let go of his knife and stood up. "This way."

The only thing stupider than traveling this region alone was traveling this region in the dark. But here Wil was, following a disembodied voice around. He couldn't even figure out why he was doing it, it was like his body knew where he was going but his mind didn't.

"Over here." Walking around a large tree, Wil was first greeted with the sight of a pair of leather leggings. The more he moved around the trunk, the more the person came into view. When they did, Wil felt his heart nearly stop.

"Eretria!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually trolls would simply kill you or just skip that part ant eat you alive. Eretria had seen both a few times too many. What she hadn't seen was trolls trying to take a person alive with minimal damage. To the best of her knowledge such a thing was impossible.

Sure the trolls had beaten her up pretty good, but they could have done a lot more harm. Just a few cuts and scrapes, no broken bones. Only after meeting their leader did Eretria understand why they went so easy on her despite how many she killed.

When Eretria escaped she would need to tell Wil and Amberle what she had discovered. It could be nothing, but 'nothing' could quickly become a huge problem down the road later. Better safe than sorry.

A small part of Eretria cautioned her that Wil and Amberle could be dead already. Torn limb from limb by blood thirsty demons. But the rover had told that line of thought to go to hell within seconds.

Amberle was way too stubborn to die, and Wil? That half-elf might have some of the worst luck in the world, but he was a survivor. He may not know it himself, but Eretria knew he was tougher than he thought. And if Amberle were in danger, well... let's just say the demons were going to need a bigger army.

If you could count on one thing about trolls, it's that their attempts at locking someone up were shoddy at best. Eretria was easily able to pick the lock and slip out of her pen unseen.

At least that was what Eretria thought. She hadn't made it ten feet before being spotted. Either they didn't care anymore, or their orders had changed, but either way the trolls put up a hell of a lot more fight on the way out.

This time they definitely had no intentions of taking her alive.

Unfortunately for the trolls, Eretria was no easy prey. In her haste to leave, Eretria had lost count of how many trolls she'd slain. But the beasts gave as good as they got. The first one to get the drop on her got a lucky hit in with a blade that bit deep into her side. But Eretria didn't have time to access the damage, she had to get out.

By the time Eretria managed to get outside, the wounds she suffered were starting to wear her down. She bled from over half a dozen deep cuts scattered all over her body. Multiple ribs were fractured or broken, her left arm though was definitely broken. The last troll she encountered at the exit had gotten hold of her and snapped the bone like a twig.

It hurt, a lot, but Eretria channeled her pain into rage and drove a knife into the thing's throat.

The dark of night outside Safehold was both a boon and a curse. Eretria would have an easier time losing the trolls in the dark, but she couldn't see where she was really going either. Within a minute of being outside, she tripped on a root and fell flat on her face.

That was when Eretria really realized just how injured she was. Adrenaline could only take a person so far.

Eretria didn't believe in shedding tears, but not even she could stop the few that fell. The pure agony radiating from her body was just too much.

She was going to die, this was how Eretria was going to meet her end. Wil and Amberle would never find her, she would be found by the troll. If the trolls or night creatures didn't get to her first, she was going to just bleed out. The grass beneath her was already becoming stained red with fresh blood.

She needed to get up, Eretria needed to run. But she just couldn't make herself do it, her body wouldn't respond anymore.

"Eretria." At least until Eretria heard that voice calling her name.

Forcing her head to look up, Eretria found the night still obscuring her vision. But even in the dark Eretria could tell nobody was there, troll or otherwise. But where did the...

"Eretria." The voice called again. "Move."

The rover had no clue why, but hearing that voice call out to her brought her renewed strength. It sounded so familiar... but something with it was wrong. It didn't sound right.

Regardless, hearing it gave Eretria the push she needed to force her body to her knees. She bit down on her lip hard to suppress the whimper that tried to escape her lips.

"Move." There was the voice again.

Cradling her broken arm close to her body, Eretria put on foot down on solid ground followed by the other. Starting from her kneeling position, she slowly lifted herself up. Most of the fatigue and pain was still there but Eretria was able to push past it.

The voice said Eretria needed to move, and that was exactly what she was going to do. The trolls wouldn't be having Eretria on the menu tonight.

"This way." It was distant, like someone trying to whisper from too far away. But Eretria could tell the general direction of the voice. Unsure where else she could possibly go, Eretria followed the sound.

What was the worst that could happen? She already had hungry trolls chasing after her. Most of her body was covered in strongly scented blood the predators of the night loved. There was literally no worst scenario left, she was already in it.

How long did she walk? Eretria couldn't tell, every direction was the same. The only saving grace was that since she had to move so slow, she could be more careful with her steps. She'd yet to trip again, but that could easily change.

Even though she was tougher than most, even Eretria had limits. She at last reached a point where she physically couldn't walk anymore. No matter how hard she tried to make herself keep going, it was a wasted effort. Her body couldn't take anymore.

The mysterious voice guiding her had vanished as well. As soon as Eretria reached the tree, it simply stopped talking. The rover chalked hearing voices as going crazy from blood loss.

Collapsing against a nearby large tree, Eretria slid down the bark to sit. She'd yet to hear any pursuers during her whole forest hike, maybe the trolls gave up. That or she'd managed to put enough distance behind her.

It didn't really matter in the long run. She had to rest here for a bit whether she liked it or not. Maybe once she caught her breath she could...

Who was she kidding? Eretria was done, her wounds were too severe. Maybe if she had a fraction of Wil's healer knowledge she'd have a chance but the half-elf was nowhere to be found.

Wil had made a promise he'd come back for her. Eretria was not stupid enough to believe in everything some guy tells her. No matter how much said guy meant to her... or how badly she wanted him to show up like a hero to save her.

If Wil didn't keep his promise, it was not his fault. Something else was stopping him from doing so. Hell, when Wil came back he'd probably bring the princess along for the ride.

Eretria let a tiny grin lift her lips at the thought. Wil would say he'd take care of it and Amberle would be having none of it and would forcibly invite herself along.

Even if she was about to die here, Eretria took some comfort in her final thoughts being of Wil and Amberle. Obviously it would be better if the pair were here in the flesh but Eretria would take what victories she could.

The first clue Eretria had a vistor was the rustle of leaves made by footsteps. Whatever it was, they sucked at hiding their movements. That ruled out wildlife, but it didn't sound large enough to be a troll.

With a wince, Eretria used her good arm to draw her last dagger. Who or whatever it was, was not taking Eretria without a fight.

Eretria had just pulled her arm back for a throw when the figure emerged from around the tree. She was so shocked that the knife slipped from between her fingers.

"Wil?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah this took forever for me to get out. But due to poor feedback on some of my work I think I'm done with fanfiction for a time. After this chapter I will finish a story over in the Lucifer fandom then I'm going to call it quits for a while. Too many poorly received stories. My inspiration is pretty much shot at this point.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'll get inspiration elsewhere and be writing again but I don't know. Either way, I'm done with Shannara for a while. I'm not writing anymore for this show until at least season 2 comes out. Otherwise I just feel like I'm wasting my time and hard work.
> 
> Enjoy.

"She's… turned into a tree…" Eretria herself wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. Whatever thought processes she had left were grinding to a halt.

It had been a foolish notion, a vain hope, that after Wil brought her back to Arborlon they could all see each other again. That maybe, just maybe, they could have something vaguely similar to a happily-ever-after. Hell, Eretria would have settled for a happily-shortly-after.

A tiny treasonous part of Eretria's thoughts saw fit to remind the rover that she didn't actually know if Amberle returned her affections. Not for the first time, Eretria realized she came on a little strong in the baths of Pykon. Amberle had no experience with same sex relationships, no surprise it made Amberle back away.

Eretria honestly didn't care if Amberle didn't feel the same. Even if she didn't, having Amberle close by would have been enough. Having Wil and Amberle both near? Perfection.

Even when she was captured, beaten, and bleeding out, Eretria never gave up hope Wil would come for her. It was simply his nature to follow up on a promise, even if said promise was done in a stupid manner.

Such as coming alone into the wilderness and waltzing around in the dark. Seriously, how on earth did the night predators not have him for lunch?

In hindsight, Amberle not being present should have set off alarm bells. Between that and Wil not talking about the princess the whole way back, Eretria should have known something was wrong. But most of that trip back to Arborlon, Eretria wasn't exactly coherent.

Wil had brought some supplies just in case Eretria was injured but it hadn't been nearly enough. He'd been forced to scavenge anything that could help from the environment. Even then, a lot of Eretria's wounds had to be toughed out. In fact, Eretria was pretty sure if it had been anyone else but Wil who found her, she may not have survived. But Eretria wasn't worried, the moment she'd seen Wil she knew everything would be alright.

It was kind of ironic. Eretria, a rover, had more faith in Wil, a half-elf she hadn't even known for a couple months, than she did in everyone else she'd ever met. Well… except for maybe a certain elven princess.

After arriving back in Arborlon, Eretria was still in really bad shape. The whole ride back she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. After finally waking up, she was greeted by one of the elven maids. Come to think of it… Eretria might have met her before. Catarina or something like that.

Eretria was surpassed neither Wil nor Amberle was not by her bedside. So much so, the first words from the rover's mouth was not to ask where she was or who the maid was. It was to know where the former two were.

It should have been another red flag the way Catarina's face fell when Eretria asked about the princess. The blonde was on the verge of tears when she explained Wil had all but begged her to watch over Eretria while he ran somewhere. According to her, Wil would be back soon, but Catarina all but fled the room after speaking.

Now here Eretria was, standing before the Ellcrys, standing before Amberle. "She's turned into a tree." Eretria wasn't sure how many times she'd repeated those words. They refused to sink in.

"Y… yeah." Wil stood off to the side, looking everywhere but at her.

Eretria wanted to yell at him for not telling her earlier, but she'd understood his trepidation. How was he supposed to have brought it up? 'Oh by the way, one of your only friends and the girl we both have a thing for turned into a tree saving the world'? Yeah… getting angry at Wil was not only pointless, he didn't deserve it.

Eretria imagined he'd already had his own breakdown over this while she was a prisoner of the trolls.

"You… stupid… selfless… bitch." Eretria swore as her voice started to get crack. Using her good arm, she lightly hit the solid trunk of the magic tree. If Amberle were here, she'd have throttled the princess instead. "This is just like you." Another hit. "You were too kind hearted and now look at you?"

The rover wanted so badly to hit the tree as hard as she could, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her broken arm in a sling had nothing to do with it either.

"You make us care and fall for you then you have to go and sacrifice yourself…" Eretria didn't have anything left to resist with. When the tears tried to fall this time, she just let them. There was no one else here, just Wil and tree-Amberle. Nobody she needed to prove herself to, nobody she needed to hide weakness from.

Wil said not a word. He simply came up beside her and put a hand on her upper back. There was nothing he could say, nothing anyone could say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eretria spent the next several weeks in a daze. In her life as a rover it was always constant survival. You rarely put that much thought into the future. But now… Eretria's life had taken a drastic turn. She no longer knew what to do with herself. Granted, she still had to recover from her injuries.

What then?

Wil was a welcome constant in this new life Eretria found herself in. She and the half-elf had grown much closer ever since the rover took up residence in the palace. But even when the pair were together, something was missing. They had each other but neither ever felt whole.

Eretria alternated her time between her room at the palace and the sanctuary. She wasn't really seen anywhere else. While most of the elves disapproved of her presence, they were fine with it as long as she wasn't seen.

In the time she'd been in Arborlon, Eretria had taken many walks around the sanctuary and it's gardens. She'd already identified all possible ambush points, and the best places for traps if the need arose. Old habits as a rover may die hard, but Eretria wasn't about to let anything endanger Amberle.

Not like Eretria had anything better to do. At least Allanon was working on teaching Wil how better to use the elf stones, in addition to a little swordsmanship. Wil might be brave, but bravery got you nowhere when you didn't know how to fight with ordinary weapons. Until Eretria got better, there wasn't much she could do but walk around.

As much as the pair tried, they still couldn't get Amberle to speak. If Eretria had to hear Allanon tell her one more time that Amberle "will speak when she's ready", the rover was going to hit him with the first object she could find.

Wil spoke to Amberle daily, but Eretria did multiple times a day. Again, she didn't have much better to do. She even took all of her meals in the sanctuary beside the tree. Each time she hoped she'd hear that voice.

Wil would join Eretria whenever he could. He knew it was tough on her being the only human around for miles. It was on one of the days they both took their lunch in the sanctuary that everything changed.

Eretria had been partway through one of her milder rover stories when there was a rough grinding noise from nearby.

Her arm might be broken, but Eretria was still a good throw with the one she had. There was a blade between her fingers even before Wil had snatched up his sword.

Scanning the room with her eyes, Eretria went through all the points of entry into the room. It was almost impossible for someone to have entered without them knowing it. If it was an intruder, they were here before Wil and Eretria.

When they heard the noise again, the duo deduced it was coming from the other side of Amberle. Wil took the lead, with Eretria close behind ready for a throw.

The third time they heard the grinding, it led Wil and Eretria directly to its source. The stone door leading beneath the tree. It was partway open, and every few seconds it would open further and further. Almost as if someone was struggling to widen the doorway.

"Through here." Eretria's eyes widened in surprise. It was the same voice that saved her when she escaped from the trolls. It was louder now than before, but was still distorted and broken.

One look at Wil was all it took for Eretria to know he was hearing it too. They had discussed at length the miracle encounter than led them to each other but neither were able to figure out what it had been.

At the voice's prodding, the pair crossed the threshold into the chamber.

"This is exactly what Amberle had to do to prove herself to the Ellcrys." Wil had lowered his sword, but didn't sheath it.

"What's down here?" Eretria hadn't been around for that little event.

"She never said."

At first it resembled a cave, with large roots growing out of the walls. But other than that, there was nothing special about it. The path way opened up into a slightly larger chamber but still not anything that stood out.

Until the roots started moving.

"Uh Wil?" Eretria asked starting to get worried.

"Still no idea." At least Wil sounded as nervous as Eretria felt.

The roots shifted and turned, growing rapidly toward the pair. The action was not a smooth one though. Every few seconds they would freeze then restart, or twist off in a seemingly random direction. Eventually the roots stopped within a foot of Wil and Eretria. Their confusion only grew further when a large flower sprouted from the appendages.

Eretria had just enough time to blink before the flower sprayed them both in the face. Eretria gasped in surprise and quickly tried to rub whatever it was from her eyes. Once she'd managed to reopen she and Wil were no longer in the cavern. Now they were… on a beach?

"What the hell?" Wil was the first to find his voice.

"Wil…" Eretria found her eyes drawn to a nearby figure clad in white.

"Amberle never said anything about…"

"WIL!" Eretria grabbed Wil by the back of the head to forcibly turn his gaze at what she was seeing.

Standing not even ten feet away was none other than Amberle. Apart from the white dress she now wore, the girl looked no different than the last time any of them had seen her.

All three were completely frozen. Not a single one of them could move or say a word. For a moment, Eretria wondered if she'd fallen and hit her head. If this was what the afterlife looked like… Eretria could get used to it.

"Amberle…" Eretria croaked out.

That was it, a single word uttered was like a lever had been pulled. One moment the trio were staring at each other dumbfounded, then the next they were sprinting toward each other at full speed. They should have wound up in a heap on the ground, but somehow were able to remain standing. Much like their reunion after Amberle's return from the Bloodfire.

Seeing Amberle so close again… it made Eretria forget all about her injuries. Crashing into each other as fast as they did sent a surge of pure agony through Eretria's body. Try as hard as she might, Eretria couldn't stifle the cry of pain.

"Eretria!" Amberle exclaimed, evidently only now noticing her arm. The former princess moved to release her but Eretria was not about to let that happen.

"I swear princess if you let go of me I will punch you." Eretria snarled, gripping a fistful of Amberle's dress. Yes it hurt, it hurt horribly, but Eretria didn't want Amberle to ever let her go again.

Amberle loosened her hold, but didn't let go. It was obvious she didn't want to separate anymore than the rover did.

"Amberle." Wil began. "Why haven't you tried to reach out to us?"

"I've been trying!" Amberle all but screamed. She looked away and mumbled an apology. "I've been trying every second of every day." Planting a kiss on Wil's cheek then another on Eretria's temple, Amberle continued. "I can hear everything, see almost everything. But I don't know how to talk back. I don't even know how I managed to get the two of you here."

"So that voice we heard…" Eretria already knew, but she wanted Amberle to confirm it.

"That was me. I'm still figuring out how I managed to do it." Amberle admitted. "I saw it all too…"

Eretria didn't miss the way Amberle's eyes moved over her entire body. Neither did she have to be a mind reader to sense that Amberle was blaming herself for every scratch, bruise, cut, and broken bone the rover carried.

Wil must have sensed Amberle's distress. "I never would have found her without your help. Neither would she have made it as far as she did without you. You saved her Amberle."

Amberle sniffled, she smiled even though she was on the verge of tears just like the other two. "Not bad for a stupid selfless bitch huh?"

Poor Wil had to do a double take upon hearing those words from Amberle.

Eretria winced, and not from pain. Blushing was not something she did often, but this damn princess was able to bring the reaction out of her. She had to turn her head in a pathetic attempt to hide it. "You heard that I guess…"

"Oh yes." Amberle giggled, a single tear having escaped to race down her cheek.

While Eretria was distracted trying to look anywhere but at the other girl, she failed to notice Amberle's hand slowly slide up her back, over her neck and into her hair. Only when Amberle's fingers softly gripped her hair and pull did Eretria turn back. Amberle bit her lip softly looking more unsure than Eretria had ever seen her.

"What are you doing?' Eretria didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper, but something in Amberle's eyes made the rover's voice catch.

"Something I should have done back in Safehold." Amberle pulled harder bringing Eretria's face closer to her own. Eretria had just blinked when Amberle closed the distance to press their lips together.

Eretria had been with more than a couple women in her time. Both kisses and… other things, but there was something about this kiss that was different from all others. Firstly, Amberle's inexperience was evident. Secondly, it felt more… real than any other. The lifestyle of a rover didn't leave much room for genuine long-lasting relationships. Flings was a better word to describe them.

The kiss was far from flawless, but oh so perfect.

When the girls finally had to part for air, Eretria had been on the brink of suffocation. In fact, her head was still spinning. First time a simple kiss had ever done that.

'Wil…" Amberle turned her attention to their third, but her fingers remained tangled in Eretria's hair. "I've seen you two together."

"Uh… yeah." Wil withered beneath the soft gaze of Amberle. But there was no judgement in those eyes, no anger. There was something else Eretria couldn't identify.

"I'm willing to share." Eretria spoke up.

"Wait a sec, just what are we sharing here?" Wil questioned.

This time it was Wil whom received a kiss from Amberle. Part of Eretria wondered if she should be jealous, but the rest of her didn't care. Actually, watching the pair making out made Eretria feel strangely… happy.

Wait… this was it. The reason why Eretria and Wil never felt whole even when together. It was because they were missing their third. They'd never be complete without Amberle.

"Each other." Eretria grinned, answering Wil's question from a moment ago.

"But…" Amberle swallowed hard and looked down. "I'm…"

"Don't care." Eretria interrupted.

"You don't?" Amberle looked completely flabbergasted.

"Me neither." Wil took Amberle's chin in his fingers. "I mean, it will take some adjusting. But we've gotten here once now. We can do it again. And I know you'll figure out how to speak eventually."

"We're not going anywhere." Eretria verbally planted her foot down.

Amberle broke down into tears completely and threw her arms around the pair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eretria! Wait!" Wil chased after the rover girl but she was not listening.

It wasn't easy to shove the door open. For the thousandth time since coming back to Arborlon, Eretria cursed her broken arm. It took some work but she was able to get the latch open and pushed with all the strength of her smaller frame.

This wasn't exactly something Eretria thought out, at least not fully. But she had something she needed to say and the rover didn't care if anyone complained.

With the door now open, Eretria was face to face with the Arborlon throne room. Worst case scenario was that the now King Ander was holding court with the council and this would snowball from there. Fortunately, the only people present was the king himself, Allanon, and a couple of the nobles.

Oh, how Eretria wished her wounds were healed already. She may be too short to be properly intimidating among the elves, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. Besides, from what Wil had told her about Amberle's uncle, the elf was a reasonable guy. If not, no wasn't an answer Eretria was going to accept.

The nobles eyed Eretria with nothing but scorn, nothing new there. Allanon was his standard stoic self, but Ander was more curious than anything.

"It would seem we have a guest." One of the nobles sneered. Most of the nobility of Arborlon made it no secret they disapproved of a human staying in the palace. Disapproved may be too soft of a word, Eretria had a feeling if they could most would happily throw the rover from a cliff.

"I noticed, and you would do well to remember to show respect to guests of the throne." Ander snapped at the mouthy noble, whom couldn't shrink back fast enough.

Hmm… Eretria could tell why Amberle liked him so much.

"I trust there is a reason for this interruption?" Allanon, to the point as always.

"You have these guys, whatever you call them that watch after Amb… the Ellcrys." Eretria mentally kicked herself for the slip of the tongue. To most everyone she may be the Ellcrys, but the tree would always be Amberle to Eretria. "Well whatever they're called…"

"The… Chosen." An out of breath Wil supplied from nearby.

"Yeah them." Eretria continued without missing a beat. "I want in."

"A human female in the Chosen?" That same noble from earlier laughed. "That's…"

"Being a woman has nothing to do with it." This time Ander sent a glare toward him making the noble back off again. "But I'm afraid he is partially right about one thing. That's also not how Chosen are selected. There is actually a contest held…"

"Find, sign me up for it then." Everyone was aghast that Eretria dared to interrupt their king. But technically Ander wasn't Eretria's king, not that it would have mattered.

Ander actually looked impressed. "As I said, he is right about one thing. Women are allowed to compete, my niece was just the first who dared to try. But the law only allows elves entry. Wil here could enter, but not you."

Eretria felt her blood begin to boil in rage. How dare he forbid her just for being human! Ander being Amberle's favorite uncle was the only reason Eretria was even being civil.

"You cannot be one of the Chosen. But perhaps there is something else." Ander began. "The elven army took severe casualties in the battle against the demons, including the Black Watch. With things being the way they are, I simply cannot post as many guards as I'd like to protect the sanctuary. Not only that, a new caretaker has to be appointed. Perhaps if there were two volunteers willing…"

"Done!" Eretria couldn't force the word out fast enough. It worked for what Eretria wanted, and she really didn't want to push her luck too hard.

Eretria didn't even wait for a reply. Grabbing Wil by the arm with her one good one, the rover pulled him from the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, it's kinda official now." Eretria sat with her back to the trunk of Amberle, her head resting on the wood. "I get to be one of your real guards."

"Yeah, as official as storming the throne room and demanding can make something." Wil chuckled from beside her. The half-elf sitting in exactly the same pose.

"Hey it worked didn't it Mr. Caretaker?" Eretria shot back, not even another demon invasion could have knocked the grin from Eretria's lips. "I feel like we should celebrate somehow. How do elves celebrate stuff?"

Wil shrugged.

"I have a few ideas."

"Oh? Like what?" The words had just passed Eretria's lips when her brain caught on to her ears.

Wil and Eretria both slowly turned their heads at once to face each other, then continued to turn toward Amberle.

"That wasn't wishful thinking, right?" Wil asked, his voice full of a fear of having his hopes dashed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah…" Eretria thought for a moment her heart stopped.

"You hear me?" Amberle's disembodied voice came from seemingly nowhere. But that didn't matter, all that did was that they heard it.

"Amberle!" Wil and Eretria both screamed in unison.

"You hear me. You actually hear me." Eretria could hear the sniffle in Amberle's voice.

"Yeah princess. We hear you." Eretria touched her lips to the rough wood of the tree. Happier than she can remember being for a long time. Pressing her cheek to the trunk, Eretria continued. "We hear you, and we're never leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one actually kinda got away on me. It wound up being far longer than I expected. Hopefully it is up to my usual standards. Unfortunately, I don't think the Shannara Chronicles reader fandom is very big right now. That's why I'm not doing any more for Shannara for a while.
> 
> I would like to add more chapters to Dreamland, but if I'm not going to get any reviews out of it I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe when season 2 comes out, otherwise I'm done with Shannara for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that came out a lot easier than I was expecting. Makes me wonder why I never finished it in the first place. Anyway, review and let me know I still have readers thank you.


End file.
